


Enough

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Babe comforts Gene, Disney Movies, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: After a rough day at work, Babe knows just how to comfort Gene.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddieaddam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieaddam/gifts).



> Just a drabble written for @ralphspina on Tumblr :)

Fishing around in his pocket for his ringing phone, Babe nearly drops the pizza he just picked up for dinner. "Yeah?"

Spina's voice sounds hurried and nervous, almost breathless. "Babe? Don't freak out, this is just a warnin'."

"What, what's wrong?" He screeches to a halt in the middle of the Philadelphia sidewalk, his voice growing to a higher pitch with every second of silence on the other end. There's an obvious bustle of noise in the background of his call, and Spina sounds utterly distracted.

"There was a really bad car crash, and Eugene treated the worst patient," he lets out a shuddering sigh. "He couldn't save 'im. He's really beatin' himself up over it. Just thought ya should know."

Babe exhales slowly, relieved that it was nothing worse, but knowing that Gene is going to be beyond worse for wear. "Thanks, Ralph. Tell Gene I'll come pick 'im up tonight, and that I love 'im."

"Got it. See ya, Babe."

The call ends with a beep, and he immediately books it to Bill's apartment, just a few buildings down from his and Gene's. Frannie opens the door, her bright smile morphing into concern as Babe rushes in without much of a greeting, mumbling about getting home quickly.

"Babe? What's wrong?" She asks, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as he drops the pizzas on their kitchen table.

"Gene had a really bad day at work," he offers her an apologetic smile. "We're not gonna make it to game night. Take the pizza; I'm gonna make him dinner."

"Ya sure that's a good idea?" Bill teases, sauntering up next to the redhead. "Wouldn't wanna burn your building down when he's had a shitty day."

Babe shoots him a Roe-like glare. "I can make Ma's chicken noodle soup. Gene likes that."

Bill shrugs. "More power to ya. 'Ere, take some zeppole. Fran and I made 'em yesterday."

Babe's always envied the Italian couple's ability to make food that actually resembles the recipes, but he's never one to turn down Great-Grandma Guarnere's zeppole. "Thanks, Bill. Say hi to the boys for me."

With a nod and an affectionate "Get outta here!", Babe's on his way home. When he walks in the door of his apartment, he's a whirlwind of red hair and spices, throwing together the only food he can make without disaster. It's not as good as his Ma's, but Gene insists it's delicious. That's enough for Babe.

With the soup on the stove almost done simmering an hour later, Babe glances at the clock on the wall and sprints to grab his keys, remembering to turn off the stove as he runs out to his car. There's no way he's going to be late to pick Gene up at work.

With a quick thank you to whatever higher power allowed him to hit all of the green lights, Babe pulls into the staff parking lot of the hospital right as Gene walks out of the building, still in his scrubs and carrying his jacket. He looks utterly exhausted, and the sight makes Babe's heart ache.

The small smile that tugs at the corners of the doctor's mouth when he sees the car isn't enough to assure Babe that's he's okay, so as soon he slides into the passenger's seat, Babe's kissing him soundly, slowly, in that way that makes his heart swell and his toes curl.

" _Mon dieu_ , Edward," Eugene chuckles weakly against his boyfriend's lips, allowing himself to be pulled into another deep kiss.

"I made ya chicken noodle soup and Bill and Fran gave us zeppole," Babe murmurs into Gene's neck, pressing a kiss to his skin. "I already told 'em we won't be at game night."

"Okay," Gene sighs softly, carding a hand through Babe's copper hair.

That's all the answer Babe needs; he's been though this before. The drive home is short and silent, but not uncomfortable. Babe knows how to give Gene the right amount of dose and affection, a practiced routine for only the worst days.

  
While Gene changes and showers, Babe dishes two bowls of soup and sets them down on the coffee table, the plate of zeppole between them and their two glasses of water. He rearranges the fluffy blankets, settling into his usual position on the couch, flicking through Netflix for their usual feel-good movies.

Only when he hears soft footsteps approaching the couch does Babe glance over at his boyfriend, wearing sweatpants and one of Babe's old, baggy t-shirts.

" _Aladdin_ or _Tangled_ tonight?"

Gene's lips curl into a soft smile. " _Aladdin_. We watched _Tangled_ last time."

"Did we?" Babe feigns innocence. "How could I have forgotten; it's my favorite Disney movie?"

"Scoot over, Heffron," Roe demands with an amused roll of his eyes, snuggling under the blankets and against his boyfriend. A soft thank you is whispered when he is passed his soup bowl, the opening Disney logo appearing on the screen.

They'll talk about everything later, but for now, this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Babe really resonates with Rapunzel


End file.
